In Memory
by Lampyridae92
Summary: Roxanne comes to visit as Megamind and Minion is having a memorial for an old friend.


To live in hearts we leave behind  
Is not to die.  
~Thomas Campbell, "Hallowed Ground"

* * *

**In Memory**

"Megamind? Minion? Are you guys here?" Roxanne entered the "Evil" Lair; they still hadn't come up with a better name for the hideout. There was a strange silence; usually there would be some kind of hammering from tools, a rapid discussion between the two aliens or even loud music. But not today; the only sounds came from the humming electronics and the Brainbots. A couple of them came to greet her, making their 'bow's as they curiously floated around her. Roxanne petted the dome of one of them.

"Hi, there! Are Daddy and Minion here?" With a few 'bow bow's, the petted Brainbot shook its body; the closest it could come to shaking its head. "Will they be back soon?" The Brainbot nodded. "Well then, I'll just wait for them."

She walked over to her favourite place in the Lair; a part that could be separated by a thick red curtain. Roxanne loved this area; it was much like Megamind himself. A warm place filled with ideas and light hidden inside the cool and dark Lair. During the past couple of months, Roxanne had gotten to know this side of her blue boyfriend. For most of his life, he'd hidden behind a facade, his true self kept away from the public. If it hadn't been for Megamind 'borrowing' Bernard's appearance, would it have continued like that? Would she never have learned about the true person under the spikes? About the warmth and light inside of him?

Roxanne settled in a high black chair in front of the blackboard filled with calculations. She tilted her head and tried to understand it, but also knowing there was no way she'd manage it.

It was then she heard the door open and someone come in. The metallic sound against the floor and the voices told her that her two favourite aliens had returned. A smile spread across her face. She'd almost cheered when she'd gotten off early from work. Originally, she hadn't planned to visit today, but had decided on surprising Megamind. He was always so happy whenever she dropped by. It was almost intoxicating the way he lit up! Maybe she should turn around with an evil smile and a _'We meet again'_?

But before she got the chance, she noticed the way their voices sounded; thick and low, and a sniff would sometimes interrupt the conversation.

Were they sad? Feeling her stomach knot in worry, Roxanne slowly rose from the chair as the two aliens entered the room.

"Um... Hello?"

Both aliens jumped at the sound of her voice. Minion cracked up a grin which didn't quite reach his round eyes, while Megamind quickly looked away in an attempt to dry his eyes.

"Miss Ritchi! We didn't expect you today!" Minion exclaimed, trying to play the 'always so generous' host. Roxanne walked over to them as she tried to read their behaviour.

"Oh, I got of early and thought I'd surprise you. Um... is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong!" Megamind assured her, but his voice was still thick and his eyes... they were wet.

"Megs...?" Roxanne took another step closer to her boyfriend, trying to catch his eyes.

"Err... I'll go get the albums!" the fish said and hurried off, leaving his master to explain. Megamind sent a scowl after him.

"Megs, has something happened?" Roxanne took in Megamind's outfit; a black shirt and black pants. Of course, this was Megamind, so wearing black wasn't so unusual, but the clothing seemed to highlight the sad atmosphere.

"No, as I said, nothing's wrong. At all, really," he tried, waiving is hands in front of him whilst not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, there is," She grabbed his shoulder and laid a tender hand on his chin, forcing the flushing face up so that she could meet his eyes. "Please, Megs, tell me," Roxanne begged. "I want to know what's made you so sad."

His damp eyes shifted as they focused on hers. With a sigh, he gave in.

"We... well..." _Where to start?_ "OK, I grew up in prison, as you know." Roxanne nodded to sign for him to go on. "And the prisoners, they took care of me. They were the closest thing I had to a family. Some were closer than others."

"Naturally," Roxanne said.

"There was a man, one of my uncles, who was very... dear to me. He took care of me like no one else. And today..." Megamind stopped for a second to take a deep breath, making sure the tears wouldn't leak out. "This day, twenty years ago, he ended up in the chair."

Roxanne had to hide her gasp.

"What?"

"He wasn't the only one of my uncles who got a death _pen-aul-tee_, just to make that clear. But he was the closest one to me."

"So, you and Minion are having a...a memorial?"

He nodded, and Roxanne let her arms slide around his neck to pull him closer.

"It's kind of special this year, because two weeks ago, they reopened his case." With a fake laugh, he continued. "Turns out he was innocent. Funny, huh?"

Roxanne's eyes grew big and sad. "Oh...Oh, Megs, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. Apparently he was covering for someone; he chose it himself. But Minion and I, we wanted to do something to remember him. So we've been to the graveyard and now we're going to take a look in some old al-" Megamind stopped when he felt Roxanne close around him in a comforting hug. For a second he was startled, but then he locked his arms around her as well. Strange how much it actually helped. It was as if she was leading waves of comfort over to him. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink into her soft embrace.

"I've got the albums," Minion announced silently, not to startle them, but they still jumped.

Roxanne let go of her boyfriend and walked over to the fish.

"I'm really sorry, Minion," she said.

He gave her a sad little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but a hug from Roxanne stopped it. Gently, making sure not to put any uncomfortable press on her, he laid his robot hands on her shoulders and hugged her back.

Backing away, she smiled up at him.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to take a look at the albums with you."

"We wouldn't mind at all. Would we, sir?"

"Of course not." Megamind reached out and took her hand in his. "We can remember our uncle together."

* * *

**There were a lot of good quotes out there to fit this! Man- I was wondering if I'd use 'Death leaves a heartache no one heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal' from a headstone in Ireland, but I decided to save it if I am to write more about Sofia.**

**This story is inspired of moonbunny31's stories 'Megamind One Shots'. That last one in chapter 3 really got to me. **

**I don't know if they have this penalthy in the state where Megamind lives, I don't believe they do, but it fit this story. It's not my best, but I wanted to write it anyway. **

**Oh- update: a reviewer told me this takes place in Mitchigan, and after compairing the movie to the satelite picture of USA, I agree ^^ Thanks for the information! And fun fact- I know 'Wakko's America' by heart ;) Just wanted to brag!**


End file.
